


Like Champagne Bubbles

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [37]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, No Smut, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline doesn't believe in coincidences.





	Like Champagne Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LynyrdLionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdLionheart/gifts).



> prompt: Klaus decides he wants another date with Caroline and tries to arrange things so she has to come to him for help. You can decide if he's successful or not.

“You are an unbelievable ass and I want to light you on fire.”

Klaus smiled with one hand tucked into the pocket of the suit he wore, the other curled around the stem of champagne flute. Turning, his lips curved wide as he took her in, the long golden silk of her dress, the way her gaze spat fire.

“Sweetheart, a delight to see you.”

She marched towards him, ignoring the surprised and nervous glances around her. Snatching the champagne from his hand, she bared her teeth before draining half of it. The cutting remark visibly paused on the tip of her tongue, and she glanced back at the drink.

“That’s good.”

“I have more than one bottle.”

Caroline side-eyed him. “Why?”

“Generally why anyone has few bottles of champagne on hand. Care to join me? I promise tomorrow to slaughter everyone involved in the matter for which you require assistance.”

She tapped the glass stared at him. “This is not a date.”

“Of course not.”

“I’m still debating lighting you on fire.”

“Allow me to make it up to you.”

Huffing, but sipping her drink now, she finally nodded. “Fine, but only until the champagne runs out.”

Klaus smiled and offered his arm. “Of course love.”


End file.
